


Голос

by chubush



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек давно нравился Дилану, который долго выбирал наилучший момент для первого шага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голос

Предложение пожить эти три недели у него Дилан озвучил сразу, как они прибыли в Нью-Йорк. Дэниел сказал, что его заждались друзья, Хенли решила навестить тётушку, а Меррит предсказал себе очень жаркие события и отметил, что их лучше встречать в одиночку. Только Джек не нашёлся, что ответить. И теперь он делил с Диланом его огромную квартиру в Бэттери Парк Сити. Результат, на который Дилан не рассчитывал даже в мечтах.

Неделя прошла безмятежно. Дилан целыми днями пропадал, возвращался под вечер, ужинал вместе с Джеком, а потом устраивался с книгой на диване в гостиной. Каждый день с разной. По крайней мере, Дилан помнил, что обложки у книг были разного цвета. Прочитать же — ни слова не мог. Всё время он тратил, чтобы боковым зрением наблюдать за Джеком. Тот в самом начале сообщил, что будет работать над независимым звучанием голоса в заданной точке, и интуитивно старался накопить звук внутри себя, то есть — молчал. И, похоже, ему нравилось то, что Дилану не нужно было ничего объяснять.

Дилан привык возвращаться в квартиру, которая теперь встречала его тишиной, а не пустотой. Тишина вилась вокруг, она была столь успокаивающе прекрасна, что Дилану было сложно уходить утром. Впрочем, для этого у него была сила воли. Тишина поселилась в его квартире вместе с молчащим Джеком и оказалась именно тем, чего не хватало Дилану, чтобы почувствовать это место своим домом.

Но сегодня всё было не так. Дилан вернулся раньше, он вошёл в квартиру и сразу услышал смех, доносящийся из гостиной. Женский смех. У него на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Вполне объяснимо, что Джек пригласил компанию. Дилан говорил ему об этом с самого начала. Но и его собственная реакция также была понятна. Нужно набраться терпения.

Женский голос был глубоким и невероятно красивым. Дилан не мог не заметить этого. Он подошёл ближе. Джека слышно не было. И последние слова незнакомки Дилан услышал ясно и отчётливо.

— Счастливо, Дэниел. Встретимся через час, как договорились.

Дилан вошёл в гостиную. Его догадка подтвердилась. В комнате был только Джек с телефоном в руках, и на его лице сияла торжествующая улыбка. А потом Джек, видимо, почувствовал его присутствие и поднял на него испуганные глаза. Чего бояться? Свидание — их личное дело. Как и то, что Дэниелу нравится слышать женский голос из уст Джека. Главное — не думать об этом.

Джек, видимо, что-то такое заметил во взгляде Дилана и затараторил своим привычным голосом:

— Нет-нет, ты не правильно понял. Я просто решил, наконец, подшутить над Дэниелом. Дальше ждать было бы жестоко.

Эпопея с шутками длилась уже полгода. Первой жертвой была Хенли. В любом месте, в любое время мог обнаружиться механический котёнок, который прицельно шёл за ней следом и жалобно мяукал. Хенли сначала дёргалась и пугалась, потом привыкла. Сейчас в её коллекции было одиннадцать котят. Затем пострадал Меррит. Из его любимой шляпы стала время от времени выливаться разноцветная вода. Выливаться и исчезать без следов. Сначала Меррит радовался этому явлению очень нецензурно, потом смирился и делал вид, что так и задумывалось. Следующим объектом для шуток стал Джек. Слипающиеся рукава его пиджаков доставили немало веселья остальным всадникам. Эта липкость, впрочем, исчезала, если попросить спокойно и крайне вежливо. Дэниел нервничал, над ним ещё не шутили. Он даже думал, что вызовет подозрения, но Меррит его успокоил, сказав, что шутки слишком добрые и совершенно не в его стиле.

Джек их всех провёл. Дилан на секунду задумался о том, что сам бы не отказался стать объектом его шуток.

— А голос этот я вытащил из своего детского сна. Когда вырос и осознал, какое воздействие он может оказывать на мужчин...

Дилан улыбнулся. Похоже, Джек слишком сильно не хочет его неправильных мыслей. Это стоит обдумать. Его улыбка успокоила Джека, тот расслабился. Этим воспользовался Дилан, чтобы озвучить своё предложение:

— У меня неожиданно возникла пара билетов. Кориолан.  
— О, этого певца я ещё не слышал. В каком стиле он поёт?  
— М-да. Оказывается, тебя надо приобщать к мировой культуре. Я хотел позвать тебя в театр. Кориолан — это пьеса Шекспира.

Джек чуть покраснел.

— Я согласен. Когда?

Дилан провёл пальцами по билетам в кармане, меняя дату. Он не хотел рисковать.

— Выходим через полчаса.

Глаза Джека расширились, а потом он закивал, как китайский болванчик.

Дилан ушёл в свою комнату, споря с собой, стоило ли так торопиться. Он принял душ и переоделся за десять минут. Потоки воды навели его на мысль. Он вернулся в гостиную и прислушался к звукам, доносящимся из комнаты Джека. Похоже, тот был ещё в душе.

Дилан активировал кристаллы, лежащие по всей комнате будто для красоты. Кристаллы засветились и подняли в воздух столп сияющей пыли. Из неё соткалась полупрозрачная фигура ошеломлённого Джека. Он замер, а затем подпрыгнул. От чистого восторга на его лице всё внутри Дилана перевернулось. Похоже, не он один предвкушает предстоящий вечер. И их общая радость определённо вызвана не Шекспиром.


End file.
